Short days, Long nights
by blackcat4
Summary: After another short day, Jean was expecting a rather fun night, he has no idea what fate has in store.


((I wrote this because it's a pair that I've never seen and I thought they would be cute together. ADULT MATERIAL- Don't read if you are not an Adult. You have been warned. I take no credit for Full Metal alchemist or it's characters))

Lately the days had seemed to be getting short and the nights long. Lt. Jean Havoc was walking through one of the many halls in Central. His mind was elsewhere, namely on the date he had with the waitress at the restaurant down the road. He was sure this may be the one. As the day grew late he headed out for a smoke. Standing by one of the trees he watched the sun set over Central headquarters. Something then caught his eyes by the front of the building. A man in a black trench coat stood by the front door, as he turned Havoc also noticed the lady on the mans arm.

"Damit not again. Stood up for the Col once again. What the hell has he got that I don't!"

Sure enough the man was Col. Roy Mustang and the woman holding onto his arm was the waitress. It seemed Havoc never had any luck, just when he thought things would work out the Col. almost always stole the woman.

Havoc gave a sigh and figured it'd be another lonely night. Finishing the cigarette he tossed it to the ground, put his hands in his pockets before heading off. On his way he spotted someone else. Squinting a bit he noticed it was another dog of the military, and a woman at that. Walking up behind her he recognized her.

"Evening Lt. Ross. Heading home?" Havoc said.

"Yes Lt. It's been a long day and I'm looking forward to a quiet night. Major Armstrong has me fairly busy."

"I see, well since we are going the same way mind if I walk with you." Havoc stated as he started up another cigarette.

"I don't mind. It's not that far." Maria Ross said.

As the two of them walked, Maria kept her hands in her pockets. Havoc kept an eye on her. He never really noticed her before. She was just a mere co-worker and the two of them never worked together. She always worked either with Sgt. Bosch or Major Armstrong, while he worked for the Col. He kept pace with her until he found himself standing in front of the door to her apartment.

"I guess this is where we part ways." He said. He made to turn around, but hen felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It is a bit cold outside Lieutenant. Why don't you come in and have a drink before heading home." Lt. Ross said.

"Alright, but please, call me Jean. We both are not on duty."

"Ok, so long as you call me Maria." She said as she gave him a warm smile.

Walking inside her apartment he took a quick look around. He was expecting a woman's touch, flowers here and there, maybe the smell of perfume lingering in the air but there was none of it. There were a few standard furnishings but nothing personalized. It looked more like a soldier's dorm then a woman's apartment.

"You will have to excuse the place, I really haven't been keeping up with it, I've been so busy." Maria said.

"Don't worry about it." Jean stated as he looked around. Her apartment made his look like a dump. There wasn't anything out of place save for a few boxes in the corner.

He took his jacket off and hung it up next to hers. He was also careful to take off his belt and gun. Havoc then walked over t to look at the photos on the wall. Many of them were of Ross and her family. Some where her on vacation around Armestris. He then took note of some of the awards she had hung . A few for marksmanship and hand to hand combat training and there was a dusty one that he couldn't read. Beside those was a photo of her in a white outfit, headgear and a sword. His interest perked up at that one. Near those was a few pictures of her and Sgt. Denny Bosch.

"Care for a beer, it's all I have right now?"

"Sure." Jean replied as he looked toward the kitchen. He then took a seat on the sofa.

She walked over with two bottles of beer and handed one to him.

"I normally don't have any guests. I usually work late, but the Major let me go home early today. There wasn't much going on around the office."

"I noticed the pictures of you and Sgt. Bosch. So are you and him an item?" asked Havoc.

Ross nearly spit up her drink and coughed before she answered.

"An item, don't make me laugh."

"So you two aren't going out? Man I'm sorry I could have sworn. You two seem really close" Havoc replied.

"That's because he's my cousin." Maria answered before taking a drink and looking at Havoc's shocked expression.

"He's your cousin? And your partner?"

"Yes, but not by blood. His mother died and his father married my aunt. I guess he's more of a step cousin then actual cousin, but you can't choose your family." Maria said as she looked him over.

Though she wouldn't say it outright, to her Havoc was rather attractive. He always had the bad boy attitude, which did attract her, but he was a co-worker, another dog of the military and she preferred usually to keep work and her personal life separated.

The two of them continued to talk until it became quite late. After a few beers Havoc was feeling quite good and looked to Maria. He then faked dropping the cap of his beer on the floor, as she bent down to retrieve it, so did he until he was face to face with her. As she looked up into his eyes he seized the chance and kissed her. To his surprise she didn't pull back but reciprocated the kiss. Moving back to sit up they didn't' break the kiss however. Their tongues intertwined and Havoc was the first again to make a move. As they kissed he put his hand up to her chest and cupped her breast. He felt her nipple get hard under his hand . They broke the kiss and he quickly removed his hand, fearing he moved to fast.

"I'm sorry Maria, I didn't.." Havoc stated.

Maria however smiled as she put her finger to his lips.

"Jean, it's been a very long time since I've had a man. Please let's just see where this leads. I've wanted this for a while now." She replied, her voice was silky and smooth.

Havoc felt his manhood enlarge and become stiff in his pants. Maria leaned in again, pulling him close and kissing him even more deeply. As they continued to kiss he moved to pull her shirt out of her pants. His hands moved under the shirt and up her back.. Sensing where he was going she broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt off, this left her tiny black lace bra exposed. He looked at it and then to her. The uniform did well to hide her. From the outside she looked like any normal solider, but under the uniform was another story. Large plump breasts, a tight stomach and lean arms. In his eyes she was picture perfect. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or his erection.

"Do you mind if I see them?" He asked.

She simply nodded and with three pops the bra fell off. He could only stare at the beauty poking back at him. He smiled at her and then gently got up and moved in front of her between her legs and concentrated on her breasts. He lowered his head and licked slowly down her chest and then over to each breast before settling on her left breast. His hand went to her right breast and massaged it as he licked and sucked on the other. She gave a small moan as he kept up his licking. Once he finished with one breast he moved to the other. Another moan told him he was doing something she liked.

"Oh Jean that feels so good."

As he continued his massage his hand left her breast and began to move to undo her pants. He perked his head up for a moment and gazed into her eyes. She closed her eyes and even went to help him. Havoc was well versed in this and removed the lower half of her uniform with ease. She looked at him and smirked. Knowing what she wanted he removed his own shirt and pants. This left her with only her panties on and he with only his boxers. His erection could clearly be seen . Again he went to her breast but slowly moved lower. She gasped as his fingers made their way around her panty line. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Maria, you smell so sweet, I can make you feel better, may I?"

"Jean don't ask, just do it, please. You talk to much."

Smiling he nodded and removed her panties. Her sent was overpowering as he tossed the tiny piece of cloth into the corner. Without warning he pushed her slightly back onto the couch and made his way down to her most sensitive area. Giving one test lick she gasped. He put his hands around her thighs to keep them apart as he started slowly taking in her pleasure. His tongue began to dart in and out of her. Maria moaned and her own hands went to the top of his head to hold him there. He intensified his licking and concentrated on her clit, as he did he moved one hand to slide first a finger and then a second into her hole. She moaned loudly and he knew she was close. Before he let her relax though he gave a hum. The feeling was enough to drive her over the edge for her first orgasm. She yelled out loudly as he continued his tiny rampage on her loins. When she was beginning to come down from her first orgasm he slowly made his way back up to her breasts and then up to her lips. Kissing her deeply again. Tasting herself on his lips was intoxicating for her.  
Breaking the kiss he looked at her. She smiled at him and moved her own hands into his boxers and he felt her warm hands on his manhood. The feeling was heaven and he could have cum right there but didn't. Standing up he dropped his own pants showing her what she wanted. His penis stood large and erect and he swore he heard her purr. Maria then stood up and pushed him down on the couch and she stood in front of him.  
"Your turn big boy." She stated as she lowered herself onto his manhood.

Havoc gasped as he watched his manhood disappear into her mouth. The warmth was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and began to moan. His hips bucked a bit as she used her tongue like an expert. As her paced quicken he put a hand to the back of her head and relished in the feeling of slick warmness. Though she just orgasmed the sexual energy within her began to build again.

"Maria if you don't stop I'm going to cum right in your mouth."

Knowing he was close she stopped slowly and then straddled him on the couch. He looked up at her beauty.

"Please Havoc, just take me. I need you so badly now."

"And I need you Maria.." Havoc replied.

He lined up the head of his shaft at the start of her love hole and she slowly lowered herself onto it. He felt her inner warmth and slickness surround him. He held back cumming almost instantly inside of her. With a thrust he bottomed out inside her and she moaned. He then pulled out half way before pushing back into her deeply. She gripped his chest with her hands and let him lead. Havoc was never one to be on the bottom for very long. He grabbed her hips and rolled over so he was on top. She laid on her back and he lowered his head into her shoulder and began to thrust harder and deeper. She grabbed onto his shoulders and closed her eyes tightly. Havoc taking his cue from her began to thrust harder and faster until his mind was only a blur. He let his own animal instincts take over. He wasn't holding back anymore and the sound of bodies smacking together filled the room. along with the smell of sweat and sex. As the two of them drew closer and closer to orgasm he quickened his pace even more. Out and in he pistoned. Then it came.

"JEAN I'M CUMMING. DON'T STOP, OH JEAN!" Maria yelled as an intense orgasm, one larger then before rippled through her.

"MARIA." was all he could say as his own seed exploded into her. Over and over he came until he had nothing left. He collapsed onto her. His penis still inside her and his breathing heavy.

She ran a hand along his backside and smiled. He was the best she'd ever had and she smiled.

"I don't think your going home tonight." she said.

"No, I don't think so either. Dam that was good." He said, clearly exhausted.

"I'm glad, and it's late. Let's get to bed." Maria stated.

Slowly the two exhausted lovers made their way into her bedroom for a long night.

The next morning Havoc awoke to the first rays of sun peaking into her room. He looked around at first not realizing where he was, then the memory of the night before came. He smiled and looked over half expecting her to still be sleeping beside him, but the bed was empty. Slowly he climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. The apartment was empty. Then he noticed his uniform. His boxers, pants and but cape were neatly folded on the coffee table, his shirt and jacket were hung and ironed. Perking an eyebrow he walked over and saw an envelope attached to the but cape. Picking it up he opened it and fell a key and a simple note.

Jean,

Thanks. Here's a key to my place, come by anytime.

I would however like to keep what happened last night a secret.

I never mix personal life with work and I hope you understand.

Maria

P.S. I'm off tomorrow if you want another beer.

He could only smile as he put the letter and key down and began to change for work. When he arrived the others were already in a meeting, Furey, Breada and Falman all looked to him. He couldn't help but smile at them all, noticing the Col. had yet to arrive.

"Where have you been? " Furey asked. "It's not like you to be late, unless you had a date."

"Nah, he couldn't have, the Col. stole her remember." Breada joked.

Havoc could only smile and take a seat before removing a cigarette and lighting it.

"It was a good night, one I won't forget." He said.

"So are you going to tell us about the waitress you were bragging about." Falman asked.

"Nope, for that you'd have to ask the Col. I found someone better. Someone the Col. can't steal." Havoc replied.

The other three in the room looked at each other and laughed. For all they knew the Col could have anyone he wanted, but the key in Havoc's pocket told him all he needed to know, and he'd keep her wish and not tell a soul. She was to good to be true and he wouldn't let anyone or anything change that.

The end.


End file.
